


Captured Pleasure

by littleprincecasey



Series: Hidashi Collection [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleprincecasey/pseuds/littleprincecasey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Hiroko is always being saved by her "knight in shining armor" from the midnight battles she attends. But dressing for the battles and hiding her identity has made her think about herself and how she feels. What will she do?</p><p>Word Count: 2,408</p><p>Note From the Author: I really liked the idea of a Knight/Prince AU, and decided to play with it a bit. Enjoy!<br/>Also this is NSFW, so please read with caution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captured Pleasure

Precision timing and proper calculations were needed in order to fight like this or you were sure to lose a limb or two. You have to be careful, level headed, and aware of your opponent. Always analyzing and studying their fighting style. You had all of these skills. Years of training as a child prepared you for this kind of thing, and don’t forget your scholarly classes. You were far more advanced mentally than half of the people that showed up to this.  
Duels like this were always fought this late at night and as far from passerby site as possible. Getting raided by the royal guard was the worst thing that could happen at times like this. Now, dueling isn’t illegal. Only when you place bets on it. The royal family did not like duels happening in the country without permission and proper evaluation, especially illegal ones like this. But you couldn’t help to go and fight, especially with your skills in battle.  
You moved smoothly around the ring, sword held in your right hand with your left behind your back. Your opponent faced opposite you, moving around the ring as well. Far more clumsy than you were, and holding his sword improperly. You could tell the weight of it was far too much for him, and that it was not fit for his body to be using. You paused for a moment and jabbed, just catching the side of his shirt and slicing through the fabric. You recoiled as he attempted to hit your outstretched arm with his weapon, but you moved away too quickly and it hit the stone ground with a clang before being weakly lifted back up.  
The hood you wore did impair your vision slightly, but you needed it. The cape of your cloak danced gently around your ankles, your bare feet spread in a stance to keep your balance. Your trousers were dirty and torn, the shirt you wore was tattered and old and far too large for your scrawny body. With your face covered by your cloak and your body properly hidden in the chosen attire you were able to attend these fights without struggle. The only problem that seemed to arise out of people was how small you were, but the judgment of that would dissipate quickly as you would defeat opponent after opponent both quickly and elegantly.  
As the person you were battling raised his sword you lunged forward and sliced his exposed calf with your blade. His sword clattered to the ground as he fell over, clutching at the bleeding leg. You sheathed your sword and retrieved your money. Just at the battle had come to an end there were gasps and choked back screams. Before you knew it you were hoisted up and onto an armored shoulder. Damn it.  
“You are far too young to be here fighting, mister. Little boys like you should be at home sleeping. The royal guards will be here any moment to dissipate this fight!”  
You gave an exasperated sigh and knew it was futile to fight this guard. He was always persistent in “saving” you from these battles. You did like the way he called you a boy though, it was hypnotic. As you were carried from the back alley you watched the people scatter quickly, ending the scene in order to avoid trouble with the royal guard and possibly jail time. Once you were out of the back alleys you were hoisted up onto the back of a horse and looked down at your savior.  
“How many times do I have to tell you that you need to stop it with these duels?” The voice was upset, but gentle with you.  
“I can handle myself thank you very much,” you stated as you pulled your hood down. Your hair was tied back in a small, short ponytail, the color of it darker than the night sky. You looked at the knight sternly.  
“Now, I demand to be taken home. I want to take a bath,” you ordered and looked away from him. You were the princess after all, it was only right that he followed your orders. The knight let out a sign and climbed up onto the horse. After sitting comfortable he looked back at you from under his arm.  
“Princess Hiroko, please hold on. I would not be forgiven if you fell off and were injured,” he stated calmly. You wrapped your arms around his waist and glared at him. He held the reigns and looked forward. Giving a gentle kick with his heels the horse began to trot along the path. Soon the knight picked up the pace and they were then galloping quickly to the castle that stood high above the village.

Arriving at the back entrance to the castle you were snuck in and up to your room, so as not to let the kind and queen find out that you were out so late at night. Alone none the less. As you were led to your room you stayed close to the knight who retrieved you. You trusted him the most, considering he never told your parents about your late night experiences and always kept the staff hushed about it. Arriving at your door your knight whispered to the guard standing by your room, and soon he was off running down the hall. You looked up at the knight for a moment and then stepped into your room.  
“Princess?” You groaned at the word but looked back none the less.  
“What is it knight?” You practically spat the words at him. He removed his helmet, revealing his short black hair, and he looked at you with such soft and gentle eyes. You hated him.  
“Please, call me Tadashi. I just wanted you to know that the king and queen will not hear about this, but I still beg of you to quit this habit. You know it’s illegal. Anyways, I’ll be retiring to my room across the hall. Should you need anything you know where to find me,” he smiled softly and gave you a slight bow before leaving, closing the door behind him. Removing the cloak you heard a light knock on the door, followed by a maid entering the room.  
“I don’t need help being bathed, but I need a warm bath and to have these clothes cleaned properly. Do not throw them away again Muriel,” you commanded, side eyeing the maid sternly. She nodded and moved to the bathroom while you undressed. Once fully naked you pulled on a silk robe to cover your exposed body and looked at yourself in your vanity mirror. You always felt the most comfortable in your trousers and shirts, never in dresses or skirts. You never felt comfortable in your own body in the first place.  
Once the maid finished preparing your bath she collected your clothing and left the room. Once you were sure she was gone you took a peek out into the hallway. The guards had left and the building was quiet, save for the wind howling outside and the creaking of wood. You slipped out into the hallway and crossed the carpeted floor to Tadashi’s door. Biting your lip you lightly tapped on the door. Waiting, you considered not bothering him and going back to your room but the thought was interrupted by the door of the room opening. It revealed a casually dressed Tadashi with messy, damp hair. His trousers a bit too large for his slim, toned frame and his long-sleeved shirt hanging slightly past his wrists.  
“Oh. Princess Hiroko, what can I do for you?” He leaned against the doorframe, his soft eyes practically smiled on their own. You hated him so much.  
“I was wondering if I could borrow a shirt. All of my sleeping clothes are dirty,” you state, calmly despite your cheeks beginning to burn. He chuckled and moved back into his room. Returning to the doorway he handed you a baggy shirt and smiled.  
“Will that be all?”  
“Yes.”  
“Okay, goodnight princess.”  
As the door shut you quickly retreated back to your room and placed the shirt on your bed. Removing your robe you moved into the bathroom. Before stepping into the bath you stared at yourself in the full length mirror. Your small breasts were still developing and you hated them before they even began to exist. You slipped into the bath and relaxed in the warm water until it became cold and your fingers had wrinkled. You thought only of Tadashi, and how often he played the gallant knight saving the damsel in distress. Though you were never in distress.  
After climbing out of the tub and draining it you moved out to your room and next to your bed. Pulling on the shirt you borrowed you inhaled Tadashi’s scent. You didn’t really need to borrow it, and you always asked him for a shirt. Using the same excuse every night. He never said no though, and would give you one no matter what. As you slipped under the covers you found yourself thinking of his toned body, high cheek bones, smooth jawline, his gorgeous eyes, and those soft looking li- No! You could not think of him like that. Despite the growing dampness between your legs you tried to close your eyes and sleep. After an hour or two had passed, you couldn’t tell, you gave up and moved a hand down your body. Slipping your hand between your legs you stifled a moan, feeling how wet you were, imagining your fingers were Tadashi’s.  
You bit your lip and slipped a finger between the lips of your pussy. You gently pressed the pad of your finger against your clit and gasped. This happened every night when you tried to go to bed. You’d take a bath and then have to masturbate before you could successfully fall asleep. Not that you minded, but you wish you didn’t have to masturbate. You wished your hands weren’t yours and that you didn’t have to do this alone. But none the less, you moved your finger over your clit and to your entrance. As you realized just how wet you had gotten you pushed a finger gently into yourself as your other hand caressed your developing chest, pinching the nipple gently until it was hard to your touch. You wiggled your hips as you fingered yourself with one finger, then added another. Letting out a soft moan you begged in your mind for Tadashi to come in and see you like this.  
He would surely think you were crazy. But he could also think it was a turn on to see you in his shirt with two fingers inside of yourself, practically moaning his name. Adding a third finger your breath hitched and got caught in your throat before turning your head, burying your face into your pillow and letting out a moan. You hated his stupid gorgeous face and gentle hands that never held you too firmly when taking you from the duels in the back alleys. Those hands. You hated them so much, but wanted them to caress your body and provide you with the relief you needed. Biting your pillow you fingered yourself to an intense orgasm, holding back your moans and only allowing small groans to escape your mouth. You could feel Tadashi’s name linger in the back of your throat, but you held back from speaking it as it threated to push past your clenched teeth.  
Coming down from your orgasm you relax into your bed and stare at the ceiling in the darkness. You hated him for making you like this. Needing and craving him, but despising how perfect he was. He was far too perfect to even be real. But there he was in this reality and you both wished he didn’t and appreciated his existence in this world. Damn him for making you like this, you would always hate him.

In the morning the sun shone through the cracks of your curtains and you let out a low groan. You felt exhausted and hated yourself for going to the duels. You didn’t need to go, you had money and a home. But then again, you never kept the money. You always gave it to the homeless and donated it to charities. You never kept it to yourself, except for a bit of it. Even then you would slip it to the maids and guards who took care of you, showing your gratitude for them. Despite your cold appearance toward others and your elitist personality, you were always looked at softly by those who saw your gentle heart first hand. Pushing yourself into an upright position you heard a soft knock at the door, followed by the entrance of Tadashi.  
“Good morning, Princess,” he spoke cheerfully and smiled softly at you. God how you hated that smile. You nodded towards him as pushed your feet off the side of the bed and stood. You stretched a bit, catching a glimpse of Tadashi from the corner of your eye and- Was he blushing? He most definitely was. What a pervert. You rolled your eyes and moved to your vanity, sitting down in the chair and looking at yourself. Tadashi must have seen you frown at your reflection because he moved to open the curtains and smiled at you.  
“You look better in the natural light,” he softly mumbled and moved back to the door. As he left you stared at yourself. You weren’t pretty, and you could tell Tadashi was uncomfortable. There was no doubt he thought you looked disgusting as well. You hated yourself and how you looked, but you weren’t sure why or what caused you to think this. You didn’t know why, but one thing was for sure. You didn’t like how you looked, and you didn’t like Tadashi. Your shoulder length hair sat messily around your shoulders as you stared into the mirror. Retrieving the small blade you kept hidden on the underside of your vanity, you bit your lip and squeezed your hand around the detailed handle of the knife. Gripping a chunk of the back of your hair in your free hand you brought the sharp metal up to it. Seconds later you dropped a large chunk of your hair to the floor. This would be the day you would be happy.


End file.
